


Let's just stay here forever

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter has a fever, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Stony - Freeform, all that fluff stuff, and Tony too, just read it okay, peter is a fluffball, steve is such a dad, tags aren't doing this justice, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter Stark-Rogers gets sick. Cuddles ensues.





	Let's just stay here forever

Peter woke up to the soft voice of his Papa prodding him awake, saying something along the lines if he’s not out of bed in the next five minutes he’ll be late for school. The one thing that gets him out of bed, being late. Call him a nerd, but he hates the hustle and bustle and can avoid it whenever he likes to. And plus, he has a quiz today. 

Ignoring the headache he quickly got dressed ignoring the semi-queasy feeling in his stomach as he gobbled up the waffles, he knew that if he didn’t eat enough his dads weren’t going to let him go and he didn’t want to be late so he complied thinking that the headache and queasy feelings would go away within a couple of hours. 

They did not, in fact, go away within a couple of hours. 

Peter felt more and more sick by the minute swallowing bile as his head was pounding him. He really wished he could stay home but he had a quiz last period and he didn’t want to miss it. So he forced himself to carry on throughout the day by thinking of snuggling with his parents. 

Three periods later, Peter feels like he’s going to throw up. 

He falls asleep fourth period and wakes up with one of the worst headaches in his entire life. Luckily the teacher only gives him a warning since Peter hasn’t gotten in any trouble so far during the year. 

Ned walks with him to their next class, “Peter? Are you sure you’re okay? You look really tired, and you fell asleep in class, and you never fall asleep during science.” Peter shook his head, “I’m fine Ned, really.” Ned gave him a look replying, “Alright, but if you fall asleep again, I’m taking you to the nurse.” Peter nodded as they sat at their desks preparing themselves for a half-hour of Algebra. 

And finally, after what feels like an eternity it’s time for his quiz. Except after putting up with his headache and stomachache for so long, he feels like his entire body is going to explode. He ignores the aching pain all over his body trying to remember the answers to his history question and can’t help but breathe out a sigh of relief once the period is over, and he can finally go home. 

The bus could not have gone any slower as he waited for his stop before getting out and walking the remainder of the way to Avengers Tower. When he walked in through the doors his headache doubled in pain at all the loud sounds of hustle and bustle, and his increased spider senses didn’t make it any better, if anything it made his headache a thousand times worse. He quickly made his way to the elevator waving and greeting, “Hey FRIDAY!” FRIDAY’s friendly voice replied back, “Good afternoon Peter. How was your day at school?” Peter replied, “It was okay. I had a history quiz, Papa is going to love what is about, World War II.” Even though she was an AI, Peter could picture her smiling as she replied, “I’m sure he will. Also, Mister Stark is in the kitchen and wants to know if spaghetti sounds good for lunch.” Peter nodded replying, “Tell him that sounds great.” FRIDAY let out a hum in response indicating that the message was relayed to his Dad. 

The elevator chimed softly announcing his arrival as he stepped outside into the living room onto the sofa where he sank into the soft plush, softly exhaling. He cast his backpack to the side noticing his Papa was seated on the adjacent couch in his white undershirt and Captain uniformed pants sound asleep. His Papa’s head was leaned back and he was softly snoring with his boots still on. 

Peter felt a smile crawl up his features as he got up to retrieve a blanket as he carefully draped it over his Papa’s shoulders, making sure it kept Steve’s body warm and covered. Peter’s lips widened, even more, seeing how content and snug his Papa was. He could smell the pasta being boiled, and decided he’d take a quick nap until lunch was ready. He yawned as he positioned himself over Steve’s lap, pressed against his side and within a few seconds, the teenager was sound asleep against Steve’s larger form. 

Steve who was sound asleep felt added weight over his lap so he opened an eye and saw Peter sound asleep curled against his chest and felt his heart swell at the adorable sight of his sleeping son. He called out, “Tony!” 

Tony wearing an apron entered the living room with a genuine smile on his face as he greeted, “Hey honey. Didn’t want to wake you up, you were sleeping. Lunch is almost ready.” He looked over searching for Peter and a fond smile crept up his features as he saw the sleeping boy against his husband’s chest. Tony, who had already taken a picture of his two loves sound asleep ten minutes ago spoke, “Kiddo is usually bustling with energy. He’s never tired at this hour.” He leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead, only for Peter’s forehead to be abnormally warm. He frowned explaining before Steve could ask, “His forehead is warm.” Steve frowned as he gently placed a hand on Peter’s forehead nodding. Steve spoke, “I thought Peter couldn’t get sick.” Tony replied, “He can, just not as easily or common as normal kids. Like a lower level of your serum.” Steve nodded, slowly standing up, “I’ll get the thermometer and the medicine, wake him up?”’ Tony nodded, slightly moving the blanket off Peter’s face, gently rubbing his side, “Peter, honey, wake up time.” Peter groaned, “Head hurts. Five more minutes.” 

Tony prodded him, “Think you have a fever. Wake up so we can check?” Peter reluctantly opened his eyes. Tony asked, “Any pain anywhere or earlier today?” The teenager nodded, “When I woke up my head and stomach was hurting. Kept hurting more. Fell asleep too I think.” Peter yawned, adding emphasis to the last part of his statement. Tony nodded, “Aw buddy. Why didn’t you tell me or Papa?” Peter shrugged, “Thought it would go away in a couple hours. Didn’t think I can get sick.” Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead, “That’s okay bud. How was your quiz?” Peter grinned, “Easy. I finished in five minutes, plus, I asked Papa to help me study. If I’m wrong, the teacher can argue with Captain America.” Tony chuckled, ruffling Peter’s hair, “That’s my boy. Papa’s back, so you gotta sit up.” Peter slowly sat up, leaning against Tony as Steve checked his temperature. He said the readings aloud, “101 in the right and 103 in the left.” 

Peter lightly groaned as his stomach coursed through pain, "I think I have to go to the bathroom. He barely made it just it time before he threw up into the toilet, whatever was in his stomach sploshing into the toilet bowl. His stomach churned and soon his breakfast and school lunch was up his esophagus into the toilet bowl. Steve was at his side rubbing soft circles giving him a kind smile, “Dad didn’t want the pasta to burn.” Peter cracked a slight small before sticking his head back into the toilet. Steve held Peter’s shoulders, preventing the boy from sticking his head all the way inside the toilet rubbing soft circles on his back repeatedly whispering words of encouragement ranging from how much of a trooper he was (Peter’s favorite) and that he had him, and he was never going to stop holding him (Peter’s favorite as well.)

After another ten minutes of knee digging into cold tiles Peter, exhausted leaned back against the pale blue wall as his Papa wiped the little drool off his face. Steve offered a kind smile as he softly made sure, “Done buddy?” Peter slightly nodded just wanting to be picked up in his Papa’s arms. Steve nodded softly, warm arms tightening around his boy easing the boy’s whimpers consoling softly, “Hey, I have you, you’re in my arms, I got you.” He carried the slightly shivering teenager to the room he and Tony shared where Tony had an excessive amount of blankets and pillows all set up arms snatching Peter from Steve, and letting the tired teenager wrap his legs around the older man’s waist. Tony gladly accepted the weight as he leaned against the headboard softly stroking Peter’s back while Steve changed out of his uniform into some more comfortable clothes. 

Tony softly spoke, “You alright buddy? Need anything, just let me know alright? Here, have some water.” Tony guided the glass to Peter’s dry lips and gently pulled the glass away when he returned resting his head against Tony’s chest, smiling at the fuzzy blue light. He slurred, “I like the light, warm.” Tony chuckled at the teenager’s antics, “Yep bud, it’s going to keep you as warm as you want it to, okay?” 

Right at that moment Steve had returned, and thankfully in pajamas that weren’t red, white, and blue, instead choosing a light grey and a white tank top as he snuggled under the covers getting as close as possible to his loved ones, hand shifting Peter so he was in the middle of the two. He brought a pink bottle of medicine and a spoon and Peter gave Steve the most dreaded look he could muster. Steve spoke softly but had firmness laced in his tone, “I know it doesn’t taste good but it’s going to help you feel better, I promise.” Peter nodded but spoke, “Then know I do it out of reluctance.” Tony chuckled pulling the boy over his lap as he swallowed the horrid tasting medicine. He reached for the water again and Tony handed it to him, and after taking a big gulp to get the taste somewhat out of their mouth. 

Steve set the medicine down on the side dresser joining his loved ones and wrapping an arm around Tony and Peter, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead. He offered, “You want to watch a movie?” Peter immediately nodded deciding which of their unlimited movies they should watch. He decided, “Can we watch Gifted?.” Tony nodded adjusting himself calling out in a playful tone, “You heard the kiddo FRIDAY.” Within a few seconds, the movie was playing. 

Within a few minutes the movie was playing on the TV and the three were curled up watching Gifted. An hour into the movie Tony’s phone rang about some mission, he texted back that he and Steve were unavailable. Peter sighed contently, leaning into his Dads, “Let’s just stay here forever.”

And that, they could all agree on. 


End file.
